New Evil Equals New Trouble
by DarcySailorScoutOfDarknessLove
Summary: A new evil is attacking the mermaids. ¿Who is the cause about this? And,wait, ¿who s that with Kaito? I can tell you that old friends and enemies will appear. The second chapter is now on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Mermaid Melody. If I owned it, Gaito would have fallen in love with Maria. The Black Beauty Sisters, Lanhua, Lady Bat and Alala wouldn´t had died; instead they would have been transformed to normal humans. Sara would be the new Aqua Regina and it would have been a Black Pearl Mermaid.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- A mysterious evil.

"¡¡Yay!! We can start relaxing." Luchia said. They just had defeated Mikeru and now they could be with their friends.

The thing that they didn't know was that the defeat of Mikeru was only the beginning.

Hanon, Luchia and Rina were sitting out the Pearl Piari. Seira was eating a whole bowl of ice cream.

In an alley near the Pearl Piari, a pair of purple eyes was watching the seven mermaid princesses and a bright evil smile appeared in the shadow from the alley.

Karen and Noel were talking to Coco. Coco nodded at what the other two were saying.

"Luchia, we need to talk to you." Noel said.

"We have decided that we're going to Coco´s kingdom and we're leaving tomorrow." Karen said.

"If you need us for something, just send Momo-chan and we'll come." Coco said.

"¿How about you Seira? ¿Are you going to your kingdom?" Rina asked.

"No, I'll stay with you. I want to go to school too." Seira told them.

"We'll tell Nikora-san about that. Hanon said.

"Thanks" Seira told them.

An evil soft laugh sounded in the dark alley and the eyes and the smile vanished from the alley.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, tell me, how is it? If you want to read more, just send me a review.

Oh, and it's not going to be short, like I promise it will be long.


	2. Darcy

Sadly, I don't own Mermaid Melody but I own Darcy.

"Normal talking"

"_Thoughts"_

(Me)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 2- Darcy.

Next day

"Karen, Coco and Noel are going back to Coco´s kingdom because there's no more trouble, Nikora-san." Hanon said.

"But Seira wants to stay with us and she wants to go to school with us. " Rina told Nikora.

"No, I absolutely refuse. Seira has to go to her kingdom and we have to go back to our kingdoms. We don't have anything else to do here since there's no more trouble." Hippo started yelling."

"But I'm dating Kaito-kun and I love him." Luchia said. "And Hanon is with Nagisa and Rina likes Hamasaki-san."

"I've decided that Seira can stay but I need to remind you that we're not staying forever in land." Nikora told them. "Also, you'll have to stay today to help me prepare Seira's room."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At school (Outside)

"_Luchia is late." _Kaito thought _"¿Where could she be?"_

"Excuse me." Kaito heard a voice behind him. "¿Could you show me where is 2A? (I don´t know the number of their classroom, so I had to put some number)

"Sorry, but I'm waiting for someone and…" Kaito turned around and saw a beautiful girl standing there.

The girl had shoulder length light brown hair. She had bright emerald green eyes. Her hair was completely straight and she was wearing the school uniform. She was wearing a green bracelet.

"I mean, sure. I'm in the same classroom. By the way, I'm Kaito. Domouto Kaito.

The girl smiled at him. "I'm Darcy. Hayes Darcy."

The bell rang at that moment.

"Well, let´s get going or we'll be late." Kaito said as he took her hand and started walking with her toward the school.

They talked to the teacher that was about to enter the classroom and the teacher let them enter.

"Everyone, this is a new student who was transferred from the United States. Please, introduce yourself to the classroom." The teacher told her.

"I'm Hayes Darcy. I'm fourteen years old and I just came to Japan. I know how to speak Japanese and it's a pleasure to meet you all." Darcy said smiling at her classmates.

"Well, the teachers are going to have a very important meeting today so today I'll just pair you with another classmate for the works that were going to do the whole year and the pairs will be: (Hmm, let's say that he paired everyone else because I´m going to pair the important ones) Daichi with Rina, Hanon with Luchia and Kaito with Darcy." The teacher said.

"Sir, I want to be with Rina's pair in the next project." One boy said.

"Sorry, Naoyuki-san but this pairs are for the whole year (in my school that´s how it is, you can imagine my face when the boy I like is paired with another girl) unless it's a project for six pairs. (Hmm, I'll explain, for example: Kaito, Darcy, Luchia and Hanon are 2 pairs for 1 work).

"You'll stay in the classroom and when the bell rings you can go to your house. Also, I'm giving you a project today; you'll have to do an exposition on the animal life. You decide what kind of animal. See you tomorrow."

"So, Hayes-san…" Kaito started. _"She´s cute. ¡No! ¡What am I saying! I love Luchia."_

"Umm… you can call me by my name if you want." Darcy told him.

"Oh, okay." Kaito said. "Darcy, ¿what kind of animals we should do the project about?

"Mmm… I don´t know, ¿what kind of animals do you like? Darcy asked him.

"¿Why don't we go to the aquarium and see what kind of animals are there? It sure will be interesting and you could know the city aquarium." Kaito told her.

"Okay. Then let's go." Darcy smiled at him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile

"Seira, this will be your room." Nikora said to the orange mermaid princess.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Nikora-san, Hippo." Seira said with a smile.

"¿What do you want to do know Seira?" Luchia asked her.

"Luchia, we should ask Kaito for the homework, remember that we didn't go to school today." Rina told her.

"But Rina, today's Seira's first day in this house and we should celebrate it." Hanon said.

"Well, okay but we're going later to Kaito's house for the homework." Rina said.

"¿Can we go to the aquarium? I heard that there was going to be a special show over there." Seira said and started wlking toward the door but then stopped and turned around.

"¿Will you come too Hippo? Seira asked him.

"¡¡No!! I said I wouldn't go back to that place." Hippo started running.

Luchia, Hanon and Rina started laughing because they remembered the time Hippo was trapped there and a big female penguin gave him a scare he wouldn't forget.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there's the second chapter. I'm sorry I didn´t update soon but I was really sick; then the tests in my school started and I'm also taking Japanese class. I'm really sorry, I promise I'll update the soonest possible I can. Please, read and review.


End file.
